Hard to Get
by xXAngelPrincessXx
Summary: Haruno Sakura, is a new girl in school. Sasuke Uchiha, the coolest guy in school is getting interested in her and asks the pink haired girl to be her girlfriend. Will some people get in the way? Find out!   Gomenasai, I suck at summaries. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! AngelPrincess here! My 1st fanfic soo please don't get mad at me DX**

Chapter 1: Karin, Karin, Bitch!

..:: Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki Residence ::..

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Wake Up! " A loud voice was heard. It was a brunette, shouting to wake her friend up. " 5 more minutes.." A certain pinkette muttered. This pink haired girl was Haruno Sakura. She took a quick glance at her clock .. '7:07..' "OH FUDGE! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura shouted running towards the bathroom. She took a very quick shower but smelled like fresh strawberries. She wore her long – sleeved shirt that was striped pink and black, Along with her black shorts with chains hanging. She took her knee high socks and her black converse shoes. She didn't bother fixing her hair and ran to the garage. She grabbed her keys and drove the car. Inside the car was Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Tenten. Ino is Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter. His dad owns Yamanaka Inc. Hinata is the future Hyuuga Heiress. Tenten is the daughter of a female artist. Tenten's older brother is Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura is the daughter of Haruno Suzuki, the owner of the famous clothing store "Blossoms and Cherries". Sakura's father is Haruno Atsushi, who is now working overseas. The four girls also had a band called "The Kunoichis ".

..:: Konoha High School ::..

'Not again..' The pink haired girl Sakura said in her thoughts as she saw the bitch of the school along with her puppies calling theirselves the 'S.G.K.' which stands for " Sexy Girls of Konoha". " Well if it isn't Sakura.." The leader Karin said to her friends who were laughing. Sakura smirked. " Well if it isn't Konoha's Bitchy Dorkhead and her wannabe douches." She said cooly while Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were holding their laughs and giggles. " YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT!" One girl from Karin' group shouted. "Uh.. Last time we checked you're the ones wearing halter tops, see through outfits and mini- skirts." Sakura's group said in unison. " We're gonna tell Sasuke-kun about what you said!" Karin said while faking a pout. " And we care why?" Sakura said imitating Karin pout which was way better. Then he appeared..

_Spiky hair. Tall. Black eyes. Sasuke.. Uchiha.._

Sasuke was watching the whole fight when suddenly.. "Shut U-" Karin was cut when she got slapped right on her face. " Here, Sakura.." Ino said handing Sakura duct tape. She was too lazy putting it on her mouth so she just threw it right on her face again. " Let's go, girls.." Tenten and Hinata said happily. Ino was laughing her ass off. Sasuke smirked at the fight and smirked at Sakura. Sakura saw this and gave Sasuke a glare. "Don't mess with us, bitches." Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all said to the other girls in unison. That's when they started running because they were gonna get late. " Heh.. Pinky is getting feisty. I like that.." He smirked at himself.

END.

**AngelPrincess: So? Was it cool?**

**Karin: Why do I get pwned here?**

**AngelPrincess?: 'Cause you da evil one here!**

**Sakura and Sasuke: READ AND REVIEW~! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girls

Chapter 2: The New Girls

..:: English Room ::..

" Class! Settle down!" The English teacher Kakashi Hatake shouted to settle down the noisy students. The students became quiet and listened to their sensei. " Come inside, ladies." He said. The door opened and revealed four girls. " They'll be your new classmates." He said. " Hey! I'm Yamanaka Ino!" She shouted. "Wassup! I'm Uzumaki Tenten!" Tenten said as she spotted his older brother, Uzumaki Naruto. " Hey Nii-san!" She greeted his brother. Naruto just waved back. " My n-n-name.. is…. H-h-h-Hinata Hyuuga." She said shyly. Sakura just rolled her eyes and said " The name's Sakura Haruno." She said cooly. "Okay.. Ino, please sit beside Sai, Tenten, you sit beside Neji-san, Hinata-chan, you can sit beside Naruto." Kakashi explained. The three girls seated in their places. " Oh Sakura, sit beside Sasuke" the teacher added. Sakura was angry. She looked at Sasuke in disgust as Sasuke smirked at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura sat beside Sasuke. "Chicken butt" Sakura muttered. Sasuke shot a you-got-a-problem-with-my-hair glare. Sakura ignored it and just paid attention to her sensei, who was now discussing a lesson. After English class was over, The four girls went to their next class which was P.E.

..:: Konoha High Gym ::..

"Hey girls! We should kick Karin and her friends' butt in dodgeball." Ino said to the other girls while grinning like a Chesire Cat. "I-i- I think we s-s-shouldn't.." Hinata suggested. " Nuh-uh Hinata.. She called us sluts.. Let's payback!" Tenten cheered. "Then so be it." Sakura said cooly. All of them wore them gym clothes and ran to the gymnasium.

' Today's gonna be fun..' Sakura thought while wondering what will Karin look like when she's face gets swollen by balls.


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaking In

**Hi! xXAngelPrincess here~! Sorry for the very very very late update! I'm very busy in school! **

Chapter 3:

..:: Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki Residences::..

" DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON THEIR FACE WHEN SAKURA DID THAT?" shouted Ino who was laughing hard after what just happened in Gym Class..

_~ Flashback~_

" _You're going down, Haruno!" Karin shouted at Sakura. " Says the dork who has a fat ass.." Sakura replied. As Karin threw the ball, Sakura was able to dodge it and threw it back right at Karin's face…_

_After that, Karin's face had a black eye, her mouth grew bigger, and her nose looked like it was squished._

_~ End of Flashback~_

" G-Guys, it's getting late. We should sleep.." Hinata said shyly. " Yeah.. I'm getting sleepy.." Tenten said who just yawned. Then they all hit the sack..

NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up at almost 11 am since it was Saturday. Standing up, she went to her walk- in closet to pick her clothes and grabbed a towel. She went into her bathroom and prepared hotwater. She stripped her clothes and went into the bubbly bathtub. She grabbed her strawberry scented liquid soap and shampoo and put some on her body and hair. She rinsed and dried herself with her light pink towel after that 30 minute bath. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went out so she was all alone at home. After she wore her garments, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs to her room. " Shit.." She muttered because she left her clothes on the bed. She wrapped her towel around her body and took with her a plunger. She heard the door to her room open. Then, she silently opened the bathroom door and threw the plunger at the bedroom door's direction. "Ow!" Sakura heard a guy's familiar voice. ' Chicken butt hair.. Oh no..' Sakura thought. " Are you crazy you damn woman?" Sasuke half-shouted. " Eh?" Sakura said with narrow eyes. " KYAAA!" I shouted. " What the hell are you doing here? Howdidyousneakuphere? HowdoyouevenknowwhereIlive? Whogaveyoumy add-" Sakura was cut when Sasuke covered her mouth. " Just get dressed because we are going to the amusement park. I'll explain everything on the way.. Now get dressed woman.." Sasuke said.


End file.
